everybodyeditsfandomcom-20200213-history
Everybody Edits Bots
In Everybody Edits, '''bots '''are programs used to automate tasks. Auto Builder In Autobuilder you select preset art, choose the blocks in a predefined order, move your mouse to where you want it in EE and press F2. After you've done that it will start making the art in horizontal rows, until it has made all of the blocks into an art. Download here EE Bot by Krock A famous bot, Krock's Bot does multiple actions, including quick actions with saving, losing and clearing. Also password changing and text writing are in this bot. Other features include Diggy, kicking of certain users, multi-block snake, auto-save, and other chat commands. Download here Guest Bomb Another controversial bot is GuestBomb. This gets your level popular by spawning many guests. Many people have made different guest bombs. The higher amount you guest bomb guests the more lag you get, be careful. Guest Bomb ~ By Xjeex One of the versions is by Xjeex, you type your world ID and click bomb, every time you click it a new guest comes. To make every your guest bombed guest to dissapear simply you need to close the bot. There is also a button for help if you can't understand something. http://eeinfo4you.weebly.com/guest-bomb.html This version is almost the same like the guestbomb.vai.la and you don't need to download it too. It's just different that it has wrote different text and there's no unbomb button, you have to click another page of the site or close the window. Stalker Pro Stalker Pro is a bot made to follow you or someone else. You just type in the person you want to follow and who will follow him or her (username and password). It is a safe bot to use, which means it will not steal its user's account. If the account has chat it types the same the person says. If it doesn't have chat it repeats what you say in quick chat. It changes the smileys like the user you follow have. If the account you typed does not have a smiley that the user you are following has, it won't change the smiley. Download here EE RPG Bot There is an EE RPG Bot that has commands such as "!fight", "!wear sword", "!buy", "!tutorial", "!start fight (username)" among others. This bot is not shared; the owner said he will not give the bot to anyone. IceBot IceBot is a simple Snake Bot with a few more commands made by Icepegasus. Download here Icepegasus command bot Icepegasus command bot Bot is a bot with very much commands made by Icepegasus. There are two versions of it (version 1 has a problem that if you click to kick ninjas and robbers and someone puts that smiley, you get kicked instead of the smiley). Download here version 1, download here version 2 Command Bot Version 1.jpg|Version 1 Command Bot Version 2.jpg|Version 2 Moving Bot Moving Bot is a bot which can make that players can move blocks. It is meant to work when the world is filled with dots. To work with this, you just set the block ID(s) to 4 (dots) and then fill the world randomly. Then, when the world is filled, you can go back and change the ID(s) to what's needed. Download here WriteBot WriteBot is a bot made by ECbotz!. Download here Creator information Writing bot, is done and is able for you all to download now! To use the Writing bot, you must login to Everybody Edits via the bot and then enter your text the location of it and what block you want to do it in each block has an id to find out the id, go to this link: http://capasha.3owl.com/ee/blocks/ee/blocks.html . Hope you enjoy it! /Cameronaldo and Ewoke. ECbotz!-Super-Snake! ECbotz!-Super-Snake! is a snake bot by ECbotz!. Download here Creator information ECbotz-Snake! Is done, it has every type of snake (that is possible(packages with a green and red block in them)). To use the bot login to EE via the bot and connect. Then tick the boxes you wish snake to be on with(you must own the packages you select). And then enjoy! Great for boss! invisiblocks invisiblocks is a bot by ECbotz!, you can place completely invisible blocks with it. Download here Creator information ECbotz-Invisible blocks are here! To use the bot, place the block shown in the bot, and it will appear invisible! Hope you enjoy it! ECbotz!-Account-Bomb! ECbotz!-Account-Bomb! is a bot by ECbotz!. Since Everybody Edits moderators removed that users can guest bomb their levels, account bomb came. Download here Creator information ECbotz-Account Bomb! Is done, to use it simply connect to Everybody Edits via the bot and select Bomb 5 or Bomb 15 to bomb which ever you like. CAUTION: ONLY SELECT BOMB 5 OR BOMB 15 ONCE OTHERWISE THE BOT WILL CRASH! Make Your Bot Make Your Bot is a bot by hummerz5. It will be soon public. Click here to watch the bot's video Make Your Bot.png|Login and Events screens Make Your Bot Events.PNG|The list of events it can do Trolls Be Gone Trolls Be Gone is a bot that is supposed to catch trolls. Download here EE Minimap EE Minimap is a bot which show all of the maps worlds or minimaps. Download here Creator information This is a tool I have been working on a longer time now. And it come out good I guess. The tool can get the minimap from the roomID. Can be shown as colors or blockid. I guess the tool is kinda, eh useless but I release it anyway. The download can be found at: www.capasha.x90x.net (NOT INCLUDED: CAPASHA'S SITE IS NOW DOWN AND AROUND 10 BOTS CAN'T BE DOWNLOADBLE ANYMORE) > EE Bots > Minimap v2 EE Minimap World View.png|World View EE Minimap Minimap View.png|Minimap View Yo!Scroll Yo!Scroll is a private world bot by proccesor, which was made in early 2012. Read the topic about this bot Creator description Almost a year ago, EX Crew member Cyph1e has made 2 tool-assisted levels (TALs): Snake Boss and Shift. Both were - and still are - very popular and famous. On the 19th of April, Bass5098 and Express50 presented their own TAL named 'Explosions Everywhere!'. Now, it's our time. We're happily presenting you a new TAL called Yo!Scroll! Yo!Scroll is a vertical side-scrolling game where you should try to stay on the board until the others fall off. Its design is based on the look of a heart rate monitor. We have been developing this bot in secret since the end of 2011, and we aren't planning to release it for the public. It has taken a long time, but we both think the same: It has worth it! Have fun! ;) (IMAGE NEEDED) Yo!Scroll Infinite Yo!Scroll Infinite is a also a private world bot by proccesor, which is almost same as Yo!Scroll. Read the topic about this bot Creator description The original version of Yo!Scroll is a vertical side-scrolling game where you should try to stay on a line until the other players fall off. Since the original concept was very popular even with its many bugs - we were totally amazed of that and would like to thank You for playing it so frequently -, we decided to totally recode the system and renew the game a little bit. The new version got the tag "infinite", because the moving line won't ever touch the board's edge after a round has started, unlike in the classic version, where it always did. There are also some technical updates compared to the classic release. The bot is now based on a much more flexible and stable framework - called EECloud - that can be easily maintained when something breaks or needs to be updated. Patterns can also be easily added and edited by the developers now, as a PatternDB Manager tool was made to manage pattern databases with ease. Many other background changes were made, so I won't waste your time by making you read them all. Enjoy, and don't forget to thank EE's developers too for making and constantly maintaining such a nice game! (IMAGE NEEDED) Floddy DigBot "I Can Dig It" Floddy Dig Bot "I Can Dig It" is a private world bot by FloddyFosh. It is rated as the most proffesional and best bot in Everybody Edits. You can also donate to help make him with the money the bot even better. FloddyFosh is now working on the new version of the bot. Read the topic about this bot (IMAGE NEEDED)